2B (Soul Calibur)
Summary YoRHa No. 2 Type B also known as 2B is a guest character for Soul Calibur Vl. While currently, how she ended up in the Soul Calibur timeline (or whether she was sent back in time) is unknown, she was immediately granted a mission; "Destroy the hostile entity, Soul Edge". Not knowing what this entity was, 2B accepted the mission, but was immediately struck with a sense of unease. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: YoRHa No. 2 Type B, 2B, "Glory to Mankind" Origin: Soul Calibur, Nier: Automata Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Flight Unit), Expert user of close range weapons and martial arts, Telekinesis (Can move her weapons and even wield Engels arm as a weapon), Regeneration (At least Low, higher, possibly High-Low over time; via nanomachines), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as her memory data exists in the YoRHa Network), Resurrection (Should the active body be destroyed her memory data from the YoRHa Network will automatically be put into a replacement body), Heads-up display on the combat visor (With minimap, enemy location, data on enemies, various other information), Shockwave Creation, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Potential Instant Resurrection (Each body has a 50% chance of reviving in top condition after being killed), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation With Type-3 Sword and Type-3 Blade, Homing Attack with Pod, Energy Projection with Pod, Barrier Creation, Information Analysis, Manifestation of Weapons and Chains, Hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can set up radio wave camouflage), Self-Destruction, Gravity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Treated as a rival to Ivy Valentine and thus should be comparable to her) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+ Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Standard-issue military visor, Flight Unit, Three Pods, Several Weapons Intelligence: 2B is a highly skilled fighter who has shown to be able to combat countless powerful machines at once and can keep pace with the Soul Calibur cast without any issues. Weaknesses: As an android she is vulnerable to electromagnetic waves and viruses. Also, she can theoretically be hacked. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Suppression: Extermination Gambit:' 2B shashes the opponent and knocks them into the air and performs an air combination with all her weapons before teleporting and hitting the opponent with a barrage of attacks before impaling the with multiple spears from the ground. *'Limiter Release: Self Destruct:' 2B hits the opponent with two physical strikes before using A110 Gravity to pin the opponent to the ground. 2Bb then sits on top of them and begins to release her limiter and then self-destructs. *'Pod Program R050: Spear:' Impales the enemy with spears from the ground. *'Pod Program R020: Mirage:' 2B dashes towards the opponent and teleports and hits the opponent with a barrage of attacks. *'Counter Bomb:' When attacked, 2B will immediately teleport and create afterimages in order to evade the attack and then counterattack with a move of her own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:NieR: Automata Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hackers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Square Enix Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Tier 7